


Walk into an alley and what do you see?

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chapter 1 written at 9:57 pm on an iPhone 6+ with blurry eyesight a cold room and a tiny keyboard, Gen, Half reveal peeps!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: I’m making this an AU where she doesn’t have all those pictures of Adrien all over her wall, so he never sees them like he did in troublemaker, but she does still have a crush on him.





	1. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making this an AU where she doesn’t have all those pictures of Adrien all over her wall, so he never sees them like he did in troublemaker, but she does still have a crush on him.

Adrien turned the corner towards an Alley way.

 

He had to transform and help his Lady!

Especially since her transformation was running out, in fact she was probably de-transforming at this very second.

 

Adrien ran into the alley way, then he noticed he wasn’t alone.

 

Ladybug had just turned around and noticed him at the same time he did she, and then there were four sounds that seemed to echo in the small gap between the buildings.

 

 ** _Bleep, Bleep,_**   _ **Bleep,**_ ** _Bleep,_**

 

And then, the final warning rang out into the air.

 

 ** _Bleep_.**

 

There was a rush of pink light, and right there stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng in her grey blazer and pink jeans, her dark hair pulled back into her usual pigtails.

 

Adrien was shocked.

He just discovered the identity of Ladybug,

And it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

The girl he had friend zoned time and time again, and the girl who had friend zoned HIM time and time again.

 

So Adrien did the only logical thing he could in this situation.

 

He ran.

 

¥§¥

 

Of course.

 

Of course the one person, the ONE PERSON to find out her identity first, was not Chat, was not Alya, it wasn’t even Nino or Chloé.

 

It was Adrien.

 

Of course it had to be ADRIEN.

 

Out of all the people in Paris that could have walked into the Alley at that moment, it had to be _ADRIEN_.

 

Well, at least she actually knew him.

 

Not like, a random citizen of Paris at least.

 

But still.

 

_ADRIEN._

 

He probably thinks I’m a weirdo and a loser and how on earth a clumsy useless girl could be Ladybug of all people, and he would never want to see me or Ladybug again, I’ll have to transfer schools, countries, _CONTINENTS-_

 

“Marinette, calm down!”

It was then she realised she was talking aloud and Tikki was trying to calm her down from her panicking.

 

“Marinette, you can think this through and over-complicate this as much as you want at home, AFTER the Akuma Attack.” Tikki reminded her.

 

“R-right! Let’s go and help Chat! He’s probably arrived by now, _Tikki_ **_SPOTS_ _ON!”_**

 

With that, she shot off, unaware of a certain blond who had listened to her panicked ramblings, the blond in question currently running into an alleyway at the mention of Chat, ready to put aside this little incident for an hour or so to battle the Akuma currently chasing after Chloé. _(_ _ ~~~~surprise_ _surprise)_

 

¥§¥

 

_“Pound it!”_

They chorused together, their signature end together after an Akuma Attack.

 

Not 5 seconds later though, Chat was darting off, saying something about ‘having something to deal with’.

 

And with that, Ladybug and Chat shot off to deal with a sticky situation they had both gotten stuck in, and most likely not getting out of for a very long time.


	2. The next day (was awkward af)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cracked up writing the ending 😂

Adrien had a very strange dream that night.

He tossed and turned as his head was filled with a dream that he'd had so many times before, except at the end, instead of it just ending as her costume dissapeared in a flash of red, it dissapeared in a flash of pink and then standing there was Marinette.

She giggled and looped him arms around his neck, and was about to kiss him just as the dream ended and Nathalie knocked on the door, calling _“_ _Adrien_ , _your_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _late!”_

 

“Coming Nathalie!” He jumped out of bed, confident that he could handle whatever today threw at him.

 

¥§¥

 

He couldn’t handle this.

 

He was just walking across the courtyard to class, when he suddenly made eye contact with Marinette.

They simply stared at each other for a second, before both looked away, unable to handle the awkward tenseness formed by yesterday’s events.

 

“Dude, what’s up with you and Mari? You’ve been like, avoiding each other all day!” Nino whispered to him as Adrien slid into his seat for period 5.

 

“It’s nothing Nino, don’t worry.” He responded, a fake smile on his face.

In front of them, Marinette was repeating something similar to what he said, only a lot less convincing.

 

¥§¥

 

“Now class, we have a project I want you to do in pairs. I will assign partners. Max and Sabrina, Chloé and Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka, Alix and Kim, Ivan and Melyne, (insert other classmates bc I’m lazy) Alya and Nino, and Marinette and Adrien.”

 

Everyone looked at them for reaction, and by them I mean mainly Marinette.

 

Their reaction, needless to say was not expected.

 

They froze, and their faces got a ‘Oh my god really’ kinda look, and then they simultaneously headdesked. (banging their forehead on their desks)

 

Everyone blinked.

That.... was not expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I should stop writing past 9 at night.


	3. Short cause I have school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny version of what could have happened in the alley. 
> 
> Awkward short thing. I guess.

“Sooooo...”

“Sooo what?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh...” Marinette struggles. “What’s your... middle... name...?”

Adrien blinks. 

“James. Why?” 

Marinette just gives an awkward thumbs up and backs away slowly, before breaking into a run and slamming face first into a pole.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this didn’t actually happen but is just something I came up with one day in math.


End file.
